Frostbite
by BuzzCity360
Summary: ACT I: Sasha is no more. Taking over the body of her is her evil ancestor, with her mask can freeze the world into her new Ice Age. Can Slick, Alex, and Becky fight for the world as well as trying to get their friend back. ACT II Frostbite has escape and started a civil war between Slick and Becky. One has to give. Save the world or save Sasha.
1. Act I, Chapter 1

Felina, 100 Years Ago

Felinian guards drag an masked Felianian into a cave. Four wizards dressed in hooded robes follow the group.

One of them took off the mask and push the Felinian witch with white hair off the ledge and into the lower and deeper part of the cave.

"Curse you, Azrael! I will have your head!"

"Demetria, I hereby banish you in this cave for entirety for using your powers to take over Felina as well as The Forgotten World. You can't hurt anyone now that your powers are striped.

The witch laughed. "It won't matter. I will find a way out of here. When I do, Azrael, I will turn this world into my personnel ice palace and it will be you that will be banished! Do you here me!?"

Demetria only looked up to The King who put a barrier spell in the cave before leaving the place.

"It doesn't matter, Azrael. I put a spell on my sister. After a 100 years, I will take over the body of her kin and I will have my revenge on these foolish mortals and take over the throne and the world!"

Demetria laughed hysterically as she was stuck in the cave for entirety.

Russlonzo Bucx presents

A mini story inspired by the games made by Insomniac Games and Naughty Dog

Sasha Banks

Alexander Richardson

Bayley

Becky Lynch

Ricky "Slick" Robinson

Frostbite, Act I

Neo Angeles, Current Time

A car that resemble a unicorn drove crazy through the city of Neo Angeles. The plan was to go for a lovely night drive.

Till he showed up.

"Slick, they're causing a commotion at Clock Circle!"

Slick in his Iron Cat suit flew over traffic, chasing the unicorn van. "How are these guys back?"

"I don't know, Slick. But, in their position is an mask that is rare to find. Try not to damage it" Carmen Sandiego, member of L.O.S.T. (Lost or Stolen Treasure) said on comms.

"You were think they explode in space. I guess space isn't dangerous to breath" said Alex on the comms.

"Yeah, I doubt it. But we gotta get that mask. I should've known our break would've been too good to be true."

Slick lower down next to the driver's door. He knocked on the door. "Hey, welcome back, can we get that mask?"

The van tries to slam into Slick, but predicting he'll get that response, The Felinian flew above to the roof.

Inside the van, three polar bears were freaking out in the car about the situation they were in.

The driver, a small polar bear kept his foot on the gas pedal, swaying away from other cars. "How the hell did they found us?"

"Gee, Creed, I don't know. Hmm, maybe it was you speeding out of nowhere as a cop car was stop beside us at a stoplight! All you had to do was stay cool, AC!" Mr. Gotcho, a tall polar bear that Creed said to his best friend in a sarcastic tone.

Big Wool, a taller polar bear than both the bears nod his head in agreement with Gotcho. "Yeah, Creed. You just freaked out."

Mr. Gotcho pointed out to the windshield. "Creed, you didn't tell us this minivan can fly."

"It can't. It can't fly..."

The van was flying. As they were bickering, Alex used his earth powers to make a ramp. Once they went off the end, Slick grab hold of the vehicle from the bottom. The Felinian in the suit drops it in a circle of police cars.

The door rips open as a yeti made of rocks toss it to the side. "Hi, guys. Long time, no see."

"Aw, man" all three polar bears groaned as they exit out the van. As they were handcuffed, Slick retrieved a box out of the back. "I believe we got it, Carmen."

He opens the box, seeing a white mask made of crystals that resemble a cat.

"That's it. The Mask of the Ice Queen. Keep it for now till you two come back. Enjoy your parade." Carmen told The Felinian.

"Thank you, Carmen. Keep us inform when Darla returns from hiding."

"Will do." said Carmen before getting off the communications. Slick walk over to his best friend, Akex as he talk to a familiar face, Tawna Bandicoot.

"Tawna, how you doing? Didn't know you were on the force" said The Felinian.

The tall bandicoot smiled as she saw the two heroes that changed her life. Ever since finding Alex in The Prehistoric Era when Pinstripe was working for Uka Uka looking for crystals. She wasn't on board on how he used the dinosaurs to help make his new toxic waste site.

After helping the heroes, Aku Aku (The good brother of Uka Uka), and The Bandicoots, Crash and Coco save the world and time for Dr. Nefarious Tropy, she went on to become a cop for the city of Neo Angeles.

"Slick, Alex, how you two doing? I know you can't wait for the parade."

Slick nodded, shaking her hand. "We can't wait for it tomorrow. We were having a good time with our girlfriends till the idiot three showed up."

"Yeah. But they kind of gave me time to think of words to come up to say to Gabbie."

"Gabbie? Who's she?" Tawna asked.

"His fairy girlfriend" Slick answered.

Alex looks at his watch. "Speaking of which, we can't keep them waiting, let's head back. It was nice to see you, Tawna. Take care. See you tomorrow."

The best friends leave the police officer and Clock Circle. Slick drops off Alex on the balcony to his hotel room.

"Thanks man. I think I'm ready to make it happen."

Slick nod his head. "I know she'll say yes. Go over there and knock her off her feet."

"Well, technically she's off her feet because she hovers off the ground."

Slick pushed the yeti into the room as he flew down to the lower level, landing down on the balcony to his room.

The suit transform into a briefcase. The door open and Slick bring the armored case inside and the box.

The Felinian puts the two underneath the desk.

"Ricky, did you finish the mission?"

Slick turn to see his girlfriend, The Princess of Charmed Ridge, Princess Sal in bed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about dealing with the trio of numbskulls. But at least I got to test out the new connect suit by The Professor.

"But it took time away from our dinner... I'm sorry love."

"It's okay, Sir Ricky. You got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Let's get some rest" The Princess told him, kissing him on the cheek.

The couple lay in bed, snuggled together, trying to sleep. But they hear Gabrielle scream yes, giving her answer to Alex's proposal from the room above them.

Then they hear the bed start squeaking.

Slick turns to The Princess. "Ah, do you want to get eat while they consummate their proposal?"

"Yes" The Princess answer as they got out of the bed and leave out to eat.


	2. Act 1, Chapter 2

Felina, Midnight Mountain

Becky and Bayley finish making dinner for the three of them. The friends haven't seen much after help defeat Queen Valkyra on Earth with Slick and Alex.

But ever since they return home, they were worried about one thing. Their best friend, Sasha.

When they came back, she would stay in her room, everyday. The only time Bayley and Becky would see her is when she comes and gets her food.

Becky sat a plate of food on the table next to the bottom of the stairs. "Sasha, here's your dinner."

The witch from Fractured Hills walked to the dinner table to eat with Bayley, who was swirling her fork with spaghetti.

"Bayley, quit playing with food..."

Bayley sighed. "I can't, Beck. Something is wrong with Sasha. She stays in her room, doesn't talk to us. She doesn't even want to be around us."

"Listen Bay, we tried to talk to her. She only yells at us, saying stay away from her and her room. I don't want to get in a argument with her, okay?"

The side ponytail Felinian witch slam her utensil down. "It's been months since she's been like this, Becky! What is happening in our own home and we don't know what it is till we find out and if you're not going to help me, stay out of my way."

Bayley left the table, heading up the stairs. Becky followed by, stopping by the stairs to see Sasha's plate was still at the table.

Something was starting to make her worry.

Bayley made it up the stairs, a cold breeze hit her skin, causing her to shiver. "Why is it so cold?"

"Bayley, I swear you bother her, you'll be grounded from the parade to-mor-woah, why is it freezing up here?"

Becky looked at her friend, both of them confused as it felt like winter in their home. Felina along with all of Midnight Mountain was not a winter land.

All signs pointed to the room down the hall to Sasha's room. The friends walk down towards the hall slowly as they know Sasha can sense their aura.

But she didn't scream at them as Bayley touch the door and wipe frost off the sign "Stay Out" was covered.

"Sasha?" Bayley quietly called out. But nothing but silence can be heard.

Becky started to worried as Bayley touched the cold door knob, turning it and opening it.

Bayley and Becky walked in to see snow falling down in the room. The room felt like they were in a blizzard.

The room was cover in snow and the walls, dresser and books covered in frost. Sasha wasn't in the room.

But the friends freaked out as they saw messages on the walls.

Help me! She won't leave me alone! Leave me alone! Please help me! The voice! She's going to hurt everyone! Becky, Bayley, help me!

Bayley was worried, running out of the room, trying to find her cousin. Becky was right behind her as they called out to Sasha.

The door to the cottage was open with frost covering the floor. Following the ice path to outside where she was standing in front of the cottage with her back turned.

"S-Sasha?" said Becky, staying at the steps with Bayley.

Sasha slightly turn around. Her hair was snow white hair. "That name. She wouldn't shut up about her name. You're right, it's her name. _But it's not my name_."

The witches turn to each other, a look of confusion on their face.

"Sasha, snap out of it! What is wrong with you?" Bayley said, trying to get her cousin to make sense.

"I told you that's not my name!"

"Then, what is your name?" Becky asked.

"My name is Demetria, Queen of Ice. I shall remake this world into my ice kingdom. I just need it back"

Becky and Bayley start to feel a bad aura from Sasha as they start to feel frost forming on them.

"Listen Sasha, whatever is going on with you, we can help you get better. Just let us."

Bayley begged for her cousin to help her. But by the change of the white hair to purple. "Ba-Bayley?"

"Yes, Sasha."

The two friends smiled as their friend was back to normal. But it wasn't for long as Sasha snaps her fingers.

The redheaded lass eyes widen as she turn to Sasha's cousin. An icicle from the ground, stabbing through her chest, retracting back underneath.

"Bayley!"

Demetria laugh as she begins to walk away. "How it was so easy to fool your pathetic hearts. Now, I'm going to take over this world and my ice world will come true.

Becky stood there, fearing for her life as tears rolled down her eyes. The extreme cold air start to freeze her skin. Holding her best friend she calls sister was stabbed and slowly dying.

The person who caused all of this was walking away. Becky was scared at what happened at their home.

"What happen to you, Sasha?"


	3. Act 1, Chapter 3

Felina Hospital, Felina, Midnight Mountain

Becky teleported to the hospital, carrying Bayley into building. "Please help me! She needs help please!"

The nurse help the lass put her wounded friend on the gurney as the nurses take her to the emergency room.

Becky fell on her knees, breaking into tears. She couldn't wrap around what happen in the last hour.

Sasha with a change of attitude calls herself Demetria kills her cousin and wants to take over the world.

Was it her fault for not checking up on her best friend, bugging her till she finally opens up about what going on with her.

Becky sobbing didn't know she was being teleported. The redheaded Felinian looked around to see she was in a office.

"I'm sorry Rebecca."

She turns to see King Azrael. Becky ran to him and hug him. "What happened to her?"

"I understand, Rebecca. Bayley will be okay. But we got to deal with Sasha before she get her mask back."

"Her mask? W-what mask?"

The King told Becky to seat down as he looks at his book case.

"100 years ago, a witch by the name, Demetria tried to assassinate my Great Grandfather and my Grandfather to take the throne as well as make The Forgotten World her frozen tundra.

"She always want to freeze the world to her imagine. She was a serial killer. She cold as ice, her blood is cold. Without a second thought, she'll kill and wouldn't care.

"The Two of them banished her outside of Felina till her life was over. My father found out that her spirit can possess a member of their kin.

"Sasha is her Great-Great Granddaughter and Demetria has possess her to use her and her magic to conquer the world."

Becky was so confused, but she remember what Demetria told her. "She said something about finding a mask."

King Azrael looked at her with a worried look. "We gotta find where that mask is at and quick."

-SA-

Neo Angeles

It was a late morning as the parade was going on. The citizens had fun till the end of it where Slick and Alex were getting ready to make their speech.

Tawna walked up to the stage as she went to introduce the group.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. A year ago, The City of Neo Angeles experience a time of fear and destruction where Pinstripe, a criminal who control the mafia in this city. He destroyed a section of our city.

"But as we were at the darkest time od our lives, the city and the people were strong. I know that I had the fight and earn the respect of the people and my fellow officers as I was known as his girlfriend.

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Ricky and Alexander ready to save the world and the Neo Angeles. I asked if I can help them and they gladly brought me in with them.

"Thanks to them, I became an police officer. I wouldn't be a officer if it wasn't for them helping me find my courage.

"Without futher a due, I present the heroes of Neo Angeles, Sir Ricky, Knight of Charmed Ridge and Mr. Alexander.

The citizens, officers, and others applaud Alex and Slick as they made their way to the podium.

"Thank you, Officer Bandicoot. But it's just Alex."

Slick adjust his suit as he move the yeti away from the microphone.

"Once again, thank you, Officer Bandicoot. She wasn't the only one who helped us save the city. The Bandicoots, Crash and Coco. One of the citizens here named Zane..."

\--

The doors of Slick's room broke into pieces of ice as Dementia made her way inside.

Feeling the aura of her magic, the ice witch found a box. Opening it, she found her mask. "With this, I will my powers fully returned."

Demetria heard a loud voice muffled through the room. She found a filer for a parade. "Let's have some fun."

-SA-

"The real heroes are each one of you. The rebuild of this block is thanks to you, the people. We don't deserve this parade. You do. Thank you so much for having us" Slick finished his speech.

The crowd stood up and applaud the best friends. But it would come to a stop as a gust of cold wind breezed in.

"I thought it was spring time in the city" Alex said, feeling the harsh wind.

The yeti turn to see his best friend shivering. Slick was just cold. He had a scary feeling. "I feel something coming this way."

Alex used his earth powers, his body transforming into rocks. "Darla?"

"No" Slick said, looking at people start running away from the streets as someone was walking towards the stage. "It's Sasha's aura. But there's something not right with her."

Ice start to form on the building, streets, and people. "Peasants, hail to your Queen."

Officers ran in front of the stage, pointing their weapons at the witch, who smile at them. "Those who refuse to bow shall die in the hands of Queen Deme-no. That name is so 100 years. I shall go by Queen _Frostbite_


	4. Act 1, Chapter 4

_It's been an emotional 24 hours for Becky. Her best friend is possessed by relative, killed her own cousin and now her friends and citizens are either dead or frozen._ _It was taking a heavy toll on her._

" _How did we get to this_?"

-12 hours ago-

Neo Angeles

Slick, Alex and Tawna looked at the Felinian Witch walk towards the stage with the officers ready to fire their weapons.

Slick turn to Tawna. "Tell your officers to stand down."

"Are you serious?!" Tawna yelled to the Felinian.

"Yes. That's my friend from when I came to The Forgotten World. Plus, she has magic and bullets won't do a damn thing. Let me go and see what's going on with her. Get your guys to evacuate the city."

Alex stop his best friend from leaving the stage. "I'm going with you."

"Sorry Alex. But you need to help Tawna in evacuating."

The yeti scoffed at the idea. "Slick, you need me with you."

"Listen bro. Your rock powers and my water powers won't effect her.

"Plus, if something happens to me, you're the last line of defense. But you can't be that if you're dead, right?"

"Okay, fine. You better be okay when I come back."

Alex ran off to find people. Tawna told her officers to stand down as Slick begin to meet Frostbite half way.

The Felinian pressed his earpiece. "Professor, I'm going to need some heavy artillery."

"Okay, Slick. Sir Felance-A-Lot is on its way."

\--

Princess Sal help the people from the parade get out of the area. She saw Gabrielle shivering and shaking her head.

"Gabbi, whats wrong?"

"It's her, it's her, it's her. I-I-I got to get out of here before she know I'm alive!"

The Icy Fairy vanished as The Princess was left confused. "Who was her?"

Princess Sal bumped into a red-haired person who wasn't running from the danger. She was running to it. "Hey, you gotta leave out of this area! Hey!

\--

Slick walked up to Frostbite with his hands up. He just had to found out what was going on. "Hello, I don't have any weapons on me. Don't be alarmed

Frostbite let out a laugh at The Felinian. "Really? You come up to a killer without anything to defend yourself? You must be either brave or really stupid."

"Sasha, I know that's you. I can feel your aura. What are you doing?"

"Ugh, you're one of her friends. How many do you to have" Frostbite said to herself, mainly at Sasha's conscious.

"Uh, ok. Look at what you doing. You're scaring people and covering the town in ice. Talk to me. I'm your friend, ain't I?"

Sasha looked at Slick, smiling at him. He is a good friend, helping her through her mental breakdown at Spooky Swamp.

"You are a great friend. But you're not my friend."

Frostbite blasted Slick in the chest, send him backwards to the stage. "I am Frostbite! Sasha is dead!"

The police officers started firing at The Ice Witch. She put up a wall of ice to protect.

Slick was heading back to the stage screen. But in time, his metal suit attach his body and the thrusters hit on, making him fly forward.

Frostbite's hands glowed as she performed a spell on the wall. "Kill them."

The wall shattered as ice monsters ran towards the officers, shooting the icicles at them.

Slick flew above the police, blasting the monsters away. "Shoot at the minions! I'll deal with Frostbite!"

A group of officers nod their head or tell their fellow officers and he flew to Frostbite, blasting monsters on his way.

A blast of energy made its way to The Queen of Ice, who toss one of her monsters into it.

"Sasha, don't make me hurt you" Slick pleaded before getting knocked into a car using the ice on the street and turn it into a fist.

Frostbite laugh as she watch her enemy get back up. "Fight me all you want. I have the high ground."

"No pun intended, you're skating on thin ice" Slick replied, shooting a mini missile.

The Ice Witch grab it, looking at it like it was a toy. "What is this little gu-"

The missile explode, blasting backward. Slick fired two more missiles, hitting her into the sky.

Slick flew up to he, charging his hand beam cannons. Frostbite grab his hands and started to freeze them.

The powerless Felinian head to come up with something to escape his predicament.

He escape out of the suit, freefalling in the sky. Frostbite was looked at the foolish hero who was going to meet death.

"Coward! Couldn't die in my hands!"

"Self Destruct now!" Slick said.

The suit exploded with Frostbite. Slick continue falling till he was saved by his giant mecha, Sir Felance-A-Lot.

"I'm sorry, Sasha. I really am..."

The mecha landed on the streets on it's feet. It fended off monsters, saving people in a bus. "Get outta here now!"

Sir Felance-A-Lot continue fighting monsters till it stop. Slick was slackjaw at the sight of the person in front of him.

Frostbite was alive, shaking her hand at the mecha.

"Come on. Is that all you got? It doesn't matter what you do. You can fight, you can flee. But you will bow to me."

"Hey, that rhymed."

The Ice Witch turn to see whoever said that, only to be hit with a blast, putting her through building of the city.

Alex with his Mammothranger weapon, Moth Breaker in cannon mode in hand. Well, in his paws.

"Thanks Alex. But please try not to destroy the city" Slick said.

"Can't promise you that. I thought you were dead when you exploded up in the sky."

"You can say the same for her. We got to make sure she stays here. Let's-"

Slick stopped as Sir Felance-A-Lot broke into pieces of ice, making him fall on the ground.

Frostbite grabbed him by his head, facing Alex. "That's funny that you thought died. I can't say that about you."

Slick's eyes widen and his blood went cold.

"No!" Alex yelled, dropping his weapon.

Frostbite had her arm as an icicle through The Felinian's chest, smiling at the feel of it. She drop the body and licked the body off her arm.

"S-S-Slick. You... **You will pay**!"

Alex's yeti rage took over as he ran towards the killer of his best friends, growling all the way there.

Frostbite smiled as he leap to pounce on her. Sticking out her bloody arm out, a beam of ice hit the irate yeti's body.

After it was done, the beam went down and Alex was frozen.

"Haha, I made sure the yeti species survive in my kingdom. I see how this is the thanks I get. Anyway, you two are out of my way now."

Frostbite sense an attack about to hit her, she teleported out of the city. Her ice monsters broke into pieces.

Becky sent a fireball at her possessed best friend, but she left the area. She ran over to Slick, tears started fall on her friend's body.

"No, not again..."

"Miss, you...got...to-" Princess Sal said, running out of breath try to stop Becky. But, when she saw her boyfriend on the ground, she screamed.

Running over, The Princess show the lifeless eyes of her love and the hole in his chest. "Ricky, please, please. This isn't happening."

Becky went over to Alex's frozen body. "She did it. She killed three of her own friends..."

The two ladies, Slick and Alex's body teleported off the streets and arrived to the hospital in Felina.

The nurses tended to the fallen heroes as Becky tried to help her friend's girlfriend.

This nightmare kept getting worse and Becky wanted to wake up now. But this wasn't a dream. This was real.

The Sasha she knew was truly gone.


	5. Act 1, Chapter 5

Sorceress Castle, Midnight Mountain

Slick and Alex's body transported to The Laboratory of The Sorceress Castle. The scientist tried to find ways to save them.

Becky and Princess Sal went into another room. It was quiet between the two ladies. One of them wanted to talk, but after what went on at Neo Angeles, the both of them just want to stay quiet.

The door open and King Azrael walked in. "Hello Becky. Princess Sal."

"King Azrael, it's nice to meet you. How is Sir Ricky?"

The King only look down, shaking his head. "It's not good. I'm very sorry, Princess."

"I'm sorry, Princess Sal" Becky said in a low tone.

"I don't think you two met. Princess Sal, this is Becky. She was a top student in my school. Becky, this is Princess Sal of Charmed Ridge. Also...Slick's girlfriend."

The Princess started to blush. "How did you know?"

The King laughed. "He would ask me for tips on asking you out. I was same way in my younger days.

Azrael cleared his throat as he had to get back to business.

"Once again, I'm very sorry for what happened to your friends and loved one. Demetria hasn't wore her mask, but she has it and now finding a place to create her monsters.

If she gets that on, she will be even more powerful with Sasha's powerful."

"Excuse me, your highness. Who is Demetria?" Princess Sal asked.

Becky looked at her. "Some old bitch who wants to cover the world in ice and now possessed my best friend and killed my other friends."

King Azrael turn to The Princess. "Uh yeah. What she said."

"How do we stop her?" Princess Sal asked.

"I got a better question. How do we get Sasha back to normal?" Becky asked.

The King of Felina sighed, figuring out which question to answer. It was hard to explain.

"Becky...Demetria has possess your friend. Her body, her mind and her magic. We don't have a spell to take her out of Sasha's body.

"For your question, Princess, there are two things we can do. One is to banish Demetria for internity. But, the ghost of her will travel to the next kin.

"There are only two people who perform the banishment. My father who is dead and Sasha's mother."

Becky got up with a smile. "Her mother! She can bring her daughter back, right?"

"No. Demetria tried to possess her. So she put a banishment spell on herself."

"So, what's the other thing?" asked Princess Sal.

"Killing her..."

Becky growled as she got up from the table and left the room. She wasn't going to kill her best friend.

"Um, King Azrael, surly there is another way" The Princess said.

"I wish there was, Sal. I wish there was."

\--

The morgue was dark and cold. The scientist did all that they could do. But the heroes who came from Earth and save The Forgotten World, Time and Space, and parts of Avalar are gone.

A red light glow as a strange portal was opened up. A hooded figure walked out of it looking at a body on the table with a white cloth covering it.

The person turn to see a ice sculpture resembling a yeti.

"This isn't your time. You two got someone much worse to do battle."

The figure took out a little device and put it underneath the cover. A green light illuminate the body.

Taking out two device, the person put it on the frozen yeti chest and back.

The portal open back and the person walked inside of it, closing after stepping in.

\--

Becky escape the castle and found a piece of land that was by itself with three butterflies in a clear glass jug.

"I feel like you little guys. Trapped in glass case of emotions. I can't believe there isn't a way to get Sasha back to herself. I can't have that happen."

Becky reminisce the time she spend with Sasha. They weren't friends when the lass from Fractured Hills came to Azrael's School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

Sasha would use Becky to bring her grades up, get her in trouble, and be the top witch in their class. But in time, they became good friends and top of their class.

Hanging out, having fun, rooming with her cousin, Bayley and saving Felina and the world with Slick and Alex.

She can't just have Sasha die all thanks to Dementria. Plus if she dies or be banish, her spirit will continue to haunt more of Sasha's family.

"I'm going to stop her. Just gotta know where she is. If they can't bring her back, I will."

Becky left the land, flying back to land and going back to the castle.

\--

Becky walked back to the castle with a mission to find here Demetria. Before entering the doors, she heard someone crying.

Looking up, she saw Princess Sal crying on the balcony above her. It had to be about Slick.

The Felinian teleported herself to the balcony and wrap her arm on The Princess. Princess Sal turn to see Becky amd hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Princess. Slick was a great hero and a great man. He sacrifice himself for the people and we should remember him and Alex. Their heroism shouldn't go unnoticed."

"T-thank you, Rebecca. They deserve much better. But we got to stop Demetria. For Slick and Alex?"

The Princess stuck out her hand. Becky want to deal with Sasha on her own. She shook her hand. "For Slick and Alex.

The doors bust open. Hunter The Cheetah ran out, looking at the two ladies with horror. "Princess Sal, Becky, we need you to come to the lab quick."

The ladies looked at each other as the cheetah ran back inside. They went back inside to see what the commotion was all about.

Becky made it to the lab first. Her eyes widen at the sight of what Hunter and scientists were looking at. "What?"

Princess Sal ran right behind The Felinian. She look in front of her and it felt like her blood went cold and her heart stopped. "Wh-what?"

King Azrael was using his magic. He couldn't explain it. He seen some weird things in his life. This takes the cake. "Uh, this isn't a trick."

Becky and The Princess were frozen as they couldn't believe what they were looking at. All that came out of their mouth was...

"What!?" They said together.


	6. Act 1, Chapter 6

"H-h-how is this happening?"

"Hold on, we need to know what is going on with all of you?"

Princess Sal walked to her resurrected boyfriend and his best friend. "T-this can't be..."

The Princess fainted on the ground. Slick ran to his girlfriend, lifting her head. "Baby, Princess, you okay?"

Princess Sal start to come through, opening her eyes to see green eyes looking at her. "R-Ricky?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"But you were dead. Your chest was impaled. Alex was frozen..."

"We were dead?" Alex questioned, scratching his head.

"We'll explain that to you when The Princess is better and Sir Ricky put on clothes" King Azrael said.

The Felinian look at himself, then realized his girlfriend's head was on his...

"Oh god! Uh yeah. Let me get some clothes on."

Taking a scientist's lab coat, Slick covered himself and ran off. Alex laughed as his best friend went find clothes.

They see London, they see France, they see you with no pants!

"Shut up, Alexander!"

\--

Icy Peak, Midday Garden, Forgotten World

Doug and his brother Bob were ice fishing for hours, only finding small fish. Bob yawn, almost falling asleep.

Doug on the other hand felt the line tug on fishing rod.

"Ah, Bob, I got something."

Bob helped Doug pulled the fish out of the hole. Cracks started to form on the ice.

"We need to go Doug! This ice won't last any longer!" Bob said.

"I. Just. Need. One more pull!" said Doug as continue to pull.

The fish burst out of the ice as the polar bears fell on the ice surface. The brothers looked at the catch.

Instead of a fish, it was Frostbite.

The Ice Witch took the hook that pierced through her nose out and threw it the bears.

"Ouch."

The polar bears started to get up and head to the shore. Using a spell, Frostbite freeze the brothers. She walk towards the shore.

"Ungrateful things."

Ice monsters begin to form behind the witch as she made to the land. Ice begin to form around Icy Peak.

\--

Slick and Alex were caught up about happened to them and Neo Angeles by King Azrael. They couldn't believe that they were dead and now back to life.

"I was inpaled. But my chest seems fine. If this was a spell, King Azrael, I believe thats an illegal spell, right?"

The King of Felina agree with Slick. "That's right. It's against the rules of The Forgotten World. I tried to see if it was magic and it wasn't. I can't believe it."

Alex was happy to be alive, but it was weird to hear how he was frozen to death. "Can we speak about how are we going to stop Sasha and where she is at, please?"

"Yes. I told Becky and Princess Sal that there's two ways to do with Demetria: Put a banishment spell on her or...kill her."

Alex shook his head at the second plan. "We can't kill Sasha. She's a hero and our friend."

"I agree, your highness. We can't harm Sasha knowing that theres a part of her in her."

"Ricky, Alex, we're talking about someone who can freeze this world with a snap of her finger. Wasting hours, minutes, seconds arguing about this isn't helping!"

Slick stood up to anger King. "We don't want to kill our friend, King Azrael. There has to be another way."

Alex thought of a way to stop Demetria. "What a spell trap?"

The Felinians looked at the yeti, confused at his question. "A what?"

"A spell that can keep her put. A inescapable spell that her powers can do nothing about it. She can't do nothing till we find a way to bring Sasha back."

"That's like a banishment spell, Alex. But do you remember the trap we made when Drake was fighting us and when he was in it, his Dragonranger MMPR Green Ranger) powers were useless?"

The yeti jump up from his seat, nodding his head. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"We can trap Demetria in some kind of a fire spell and she can't leave without one of us remove the spell."

The best friends look at King Azrael for his approval. He sighed as they weren't listening to him. But they knew Sasha is their friend and they'll anything to bring her back.

"Fine. I can find a spell for the trap."

"Thanks, King. But how do we fight her? Wish we got Py-Ro's powers from Darla" Alex said.

A letter appear to on the table they were sitting on. Slick open it, reading the message. "It's from Bianca."

"Deus Ex Bianca" Alex smiled.

" _I heard what happened and I'm sorry about not making there. Darla and myself are fighting. I won. Here's a fire power-up spell to help against the ice powers._ _"Once the battle is over, the power-up ends. Good luck. Tell Hunter I'm okay and I love him_."

"Awesome! We got a power-up and a spell. Just need Frostbitch location" said Alex, cracking the knuckles of his paws.

In time, the alarm of the laboratory went off as a light blink at Midday Garden's map.

"That's Icy Peak" King Azrael pointed out.

Slick and Alex turn to each other, a serious look on their face. "Time to gear up."


	7. Act 1, Chapter 7

Frostbite sat on her ice throne, holding her mask. Inspecting it for any spells or damages on it. "I'm glad no one bothered you all these years. Now, I can bring the Age of Demetria will come."

The Ice Witch put on the mask and the magic circled around her body. Crystals form on her and her hair changed from white to crystallize blue. A blue gem appear on her forehead, glowing with the magic.

"Yes. Yes! I can feel it come back now. I can take down everyone. Demetria is back and unstoppable!"

"But you're not Demetria."

Frostbite turn to see Becky sitting on the window, watch The Ice Witch. She jump down, walking to the wall across from the throne.

"Ugh, how did you know I was here?"

"You know us heroes, we find a way" Becky respond.

Frostbite chuckled at the red haired lass. "Don't you know I can freeze you and crumble your body into pieces."

"Oh wow, I'm afraid. Tell me, Demetria. How does feel to kill your ancestors by taking over their body?"

Frostbite laughed at Becky. "I couldn't care less. I can die today and I'll possess another kin and continue on. Either way, I live on. Different decade, different people, different location."

"Why did you chose Sasha?"

Frostbite grabbed Becky by her face, raising her on the floor.

"Ugh, listen. I've killed those close to your friend. What will it take to get it through your head that your friend, Sasha is dead and gone!"

"Because she's trying fight you, getting her body back. If I have to beat her out of you, I will!"

The Ice Witch threw Becky out of her throne room. The Felinian landed in a ice rink, sliding on the ice. Frostbite appeared on the rink facing the redhead.

"I want to test these powers out anyway. Let's dance."

Slick put on a new metal suit with new upgrades and weapons to deal with Frostbite. Alex give The Bow of Apollo to Hunter.

The yeti strap on a genade on his chestplate with other genades on him. He put his Moth Breaker on his back.

Greta and Handel had metal suits like Slick's suit. The group of met up with King Azrael.

"Okay, here's the deal, you guys go to Icy Peak, confront Demetria. Becky will do the spell and the circle of fire trap will form. She can't escape through it.

"I have the Superflame Power-Up activated. Walk through it then to through the portal to Icy Peak. Be careful and be safe. There's no coming back to life this time around."

The group prepare to head into the Power-Up. Leading group, Slick start to walk through till he saw his girlfriend with armor on.

"I'm going with you, Sir Ricky."

"Princess Sal? I can't let you go with us" Slick told her.

The Princess shook her. "I lost you before, Ricky. I won't let you die again. I'm a trained knight and I'm not taking no from you."

The Felinian smiled as he knew he wasn't going to win this agrument. He nod his head. Greta and Handal walked up to him.

"Do worry, Wicky, we'll be with her" Greta told Slick, lowing his worries.

The group walked through Power-Up. The fire appear on their armor, iron suits, and Alex changed fur from white to greenish red.

"Has anyone seen Becky? She should be here" said King Azrael.

"Do you think she went without us?" Alex asked.

"She could. Quick, go there now and help her!"

The group went in to the portal. The King stop Slick before he enter in. "Yes, your highness?"

"You do realize that if this trap doesn't work, if worse comes to worse, you will have to...end Sasha."

"King Azrael, I don't know if I can. Sasha is my friend..."

"I know it's a hard decision. But, you gotta think of the people in the world over one. Even if it's your friend."

The Felinian looked worried if he had to come to that decision. He really don't want to come to that point. He went into the portal.

"Good luck, you guys" The King said, watching the heroes run off to the battle at Icy Peak.


	8. Act 1, Chapter 8

Becky slide backwards on the ice, dodging an ice spikes heading to her. Frostbite smiled as she wasn't breaking a sweat.

"I'm going to make you scream my name before I kill you" she said, raising her arms.

Large spikes pierce from the ground at Becky's position. But with a leap in the air, she use the momentum to kick The Ice Witch.

Becky didn't let off, firing energy blast at The Witch, pushing her against the wall. Leaping in front of her, the lass start to punch Frostbite in the face.

"Be-Bec-Becky!" The voice of Sasha tried to call out, but her best friend kept on punching.

"Becky, damn!"

The redhaired witch pull back her fist, but paused as Sasha started to change back.

"Becky, help me. Please help me."

Sasha kept saying help to her best friend, tears falling down her face. Becky kept on telling her that she is going to help her.

But a evil smile form on her face, Sasha put her hand into Becky's chest.

Becky look at the arm of her best friend, her heart feeling the cold hand. Frostbite laughed at the Felinian witch.

"You thought that was working. You so gullible! You people with good heart will always fall for anything. That's how I always get my way.

"I told you that your friend is dead. I know it, your allies know it and now, you know it. Sasha is no more. Now, say my name."

Squeezing the cold heart, Becky started to feel her life slip away. It was true. Sasha is gone. Her best friend is dead. The years of being around is nothing but shattered memories.

Now the one that killed her was...

"Fr-Fr-Fro-"

"Yes, scream it. Scream my name" Frostbite smiled.

"F-F-Fuck you!"

The Ice Witch growled but noticed that Becky's body was glowing. With her grip attached to the arm, the redheaded witch exploded, bringing the murderer who killed her best friend.

If she was going to die, Frostbite is going to die with her.

\--

"Did ya'll see that?" Alex pointed out to the explosion at the tower in the distance.

"That's Becky and Demetria's aura. We gotta get up there" Slick told the group.

They rush towards the tower. Ice monsters went to attack the heroes. Greta, Handal, and Princess Sal fought out the monsters, melting them.

Another group of monsters ran at them. The aiblings stop behind the three.

"Go head. We'll meet up with you" Handal told the three heroes.

"You better meet up!" Alex told the two.

While the yeti and the couple went forward, Greta and Handel fist bump as their eyes went red and their hands burst in flames. They start punching the monsters, taking out limbs and melting them.

\--

Alex, Princess Sal, and Slick continue their way to the tower. Running through a area with ice, the monsters block their way to advance.

"Have at you, beast!" Princess Sal yell out, sliding towards the solid monsters.

Pulling out her flaming sword, she swipe at them, slicing them to bits, skating magnificently on the ice without skates.

Alex and Slick watch on as The Princess battled on. "Ah, Slick, go head on. The Princess and I will fight these monsters."

Slick shook his head. "Woah?! Is this opposite day? I'm staying with you two."

"You're the only that can sense Becky's magic. She's in deep trouble if she's with Demetria. Go!"

A path was open for Slick to skate to. The Felinian slide on through, leaving the most important people in his life behind. His best friend and his girlfriend.

Princess Sal and Alex put their backs together as more ice monsters surround them.

"Alex, you ready?"

The yeti unleash a mighty roar, heading straight towards the monsters. The Princess smiled on as she went towards her side of monsters.

\--

Slick made it to the tower. He looked at the damage that was done. Debris on fire, chunk of the ice rink broken up.

"Becky?" He called out. He couldn't sense her aura anymore. But another aura came up.

"Didn't I kill you already?"

Slick turn to see Frostbite at the entrance he came from. She did some arm stretches walking forward.

"Where is Becky, Demetria?"

"My name is Frostbite! Frostbite!" She yelled. "As for your friend, she blew herself up, trying to kill me. But as you can see, she failed."

"No, no no no, no!" Slick said.

Becky could've done the spell and contain Frostbite. How could she be so careless. Now, there was no one with to do the spell.

"Frostbite, Demetria, I don't care what you go by. You've threaten this world, it's inhabitants, and killed my friends..."

"I also killed your father, prepare to die?" Frostbite mocked.

"Well, yeah. But I won't feel bad ripping your head off" said Slick, two fireballs form on his metal paws.

The Ice Witch smiled as she was going to make sure he was going to stay dead.

Suddenly, a blast sent her flying over to towards The Felinian. Slick flew up, dodging Frostbite as she was taken out of the destroyed tower and to the outside.

"So, you won't feel bad, eh?"

Slick look to see Becky with her hair and paws on fire. He hugged her as he thought she was gone.

"Never go in alone ever again."

"Alex went to defeat Darla at Fractured Hills, you defeated Malacore by yourself" Becky retort.

"Uh, hello, Ricky."

The Felinians saw Handel, Alex, Princess Sal, and Greta walk up to them. Slick broke the hug, his face turning red when The Princess glance at him.

"I thought she was dead. But now we're all are here, we gotta get Frostbite retained."

Slick gave the spell to Becky as the others tried to think of a plan. Alex remember a plan from his time with The Axem Rangers.

"Slick, remember Connor's plan when we got Russell?"

His best friend thought about what he was talking about. Then, it hit him.

" _Crossfire_. Hell yeah! This is what we need to do..."

Slick whisper his plan to the others. They were excited about it.

\--

Frostbite picked herself up in the giant field of snow. For an Ice Witch, she was beginning to be a hothead.

Who do these heroes think they're messing with. Frostbite is can bring the ice age with a snap of her finger.

"They're getting on my last damn nerves" she growled.

"Looks like we're doing our job."

The six heroes surrounded Frostbite. Alex with his fire Moth Breaker, Princess Sal with sword, Slick, Becky, Greta and Handel with their magic.

Frostbite smile as she had a trap underneath the snow, waiting for them to get near her.

"Ready, go" Slick said.

[ _CROSSFIRE_ ]

Frostbite swipe her left arm, send icicle spikes towards Becky. With the other arm unoccupied, Princess send out her sword.

The blade stretched towards the witch, wrapping around her arm. Frostbite tried to break loose, but her left arm was wrapped by wires that are on fire by Becky.

[ _You'll get caught up in the_ _CROSSFIRE_!]

Handel and Greta shoot beams of fire at The Ice Witch as Alex's axe was charging to maximum.

Frostbite charge up her magic, preparing to break free from the attack.

Slick was hiding behind his best friend, aiming his missile right at Froatbite.

"Get..." She said, gritting her teeth due to the burns from the attacks.

[CROSSFIRE]

"off..."

[CROSSFIRE]

"of..."

[CROSSFIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!!!!]

" **ME**!" Frostbite screamed out.

" **NOW ALEX**!" Slick ordered.

An explosion of frost, wind and snow blew in the air and the area.

A fire strike from Alex's Moth Breaker sent through the middle of the blast radius follow by Slick's missile.

The strike and the missile explode on Frostbite, a burst of fire going into the sky.

After a moment, Handel, Greta, and Princess Sal pick themselves up, coughing from the smoke in the area.

The smoke cleared up from Frostbite who was beyond pissed, growling at the heroes.

But she didn't notice that her mask cracking along with her crystal skin.

The mask and skin shattered on the snowy ground, getting her fur back. "No! Not my mask."

In time, Becky chanted the containment spell. A magic circle form around The Ice Witch. Once it was finished, a wall of fire burst from the circle.

Frostbite looked at firewall. "A containment spell?"

"Yes. You in here till we find a spell to bring our friend. But you won't be doing any harm from here on" Slick told the witch.

Frostbite laughed at his statement. The heroes turn to see guards from Felina along with King Azrael.

"Oh great. King Azrael reproduced."

"Demetria, we have contained you. Here you will be guarded till we free Sasha from you. Thank you heroes for helping out. Let's go home."

A portal appear back to Midnight Mountain. The heroes went in the portal with the exception of Becky.

" _Becky, how could you_?"

"I'm sorry, Sash. I'm going to bring you back. _I promise_."

" _When I break free, I'm going to kill you. I hate you. You're dead to me_."

Becky walk to the portal with her head down, tearing rolling down her face. " _I love you too_."

\--

Sorceress Castle, Midnight Mountain

Slick, Princess Sal, and Alex looked at the computer screen, checking on the realms that may have been affected by Frostbite.

"Neo Angeles is still rebuilding. But no other realms were affected by Frostbite. We're good to go, King Azrael."

Slick turn to The King of Felina who had a worry look on him. "Thank you Ricky. I just need to watch over Becky. She lost her sisters. Bayley is gone and Sasha is left, but she isn't her best friend."

The Princess walk over to The King

"Your highness, do you blame Miss Rebecca? Like you said, she lost her friends. She'll do whatever it takes to get Sasha back. I mean I would do anything to get my _Ricky_ back."

King Azrael smiled, glancing at Slick. "Now I see why you like her so much."

Slick blushed, smiling at his girlfriend. Alex looked around the lab looking for his fiancé. "Has anyone seen Gabrielle? She was with you at the parade, Princess."

"Yeah, she was freaking about Frostbite and ran off. She didn't even tell me where she was going."

The yeti was confused. Gabrielle was gone and he have to find her. But what scared her so much about Frostbite.

\--

Frozen Altars, Evening Lake, Forgotten World

Gabrielle locked herself in the basement of her old home in Frozen Altars.

Wrapped around her arms was an old book that her mother gave her before she died in the hands of Demetria.

She cradled on the floor with it.

" _She can't have this. She can't have this. She can't have this. She can't have this. She can't have this_."

The Ice Fairy kept on repeating as she knew if Demetria got her hands on this book, the world will be hers.

 _To be concluded in Act II_

Ricky "Slick Robinson

Alexander Richardson

Bayley

 **Becky**

Becky Lynch

 **Sasha/Demetria-Frostbite**

Sasha Banks

Princess Sal

Gabrielle The Ice Fairy

 **Creed**

Xavier Woods

 **Mr. Gotcho**

Kofi Kingston

 **Big Wool**

Big E Langston

Tawna Bandicoot

King Azrael

Greta Handel

Hunter the Cheetah

The Professor

 **Characters are owned by**

 **Insomniac Games, Naughty Dog, Activision, WWE**

 **Act II will be the Bonus Story after Slick Alex: Elemental Destruction**


	9. Act II, Chapter 1

Frozen Altars, Evening Lake, Forgotten World

27 years ago

Gabrielle, The Ice Fairy was coming home from studying her fairy magic after months at The Fairy Academy in Avalar.

"Mom, I'm home" She said after entering her home. The fairy was suspicious about her mother not being here.

Walking to the kitchen, Gabrielle found a letter on the table. She picked it up, reading it.

" _Dear Gabrielle_ _If you're reading this, I am gone and most likely dead. I don't want you to look for me or avenge me. I want you to protect a secret spell book. This book is very important to protect from the hands of the one who killed me, Demetria. If she gets her hands on it, the yetis and The Forgotten World is in deep trouble._ _The book is in the basement. Lock the house and lock the basement door._ _I'm so sorry, Gabbi. I love you_ "

-Selina

Gabrielle ran downstairs to the basement and saw the book on the floor. She sat down with the book wrapped around her arms.

The fairy begin to cry as she was alone. Her mother dead and with this spell book to protect, she let out her tears of sadness and worry.

" _She can't have this_..."

Russlonzo Bucx Presents

A story inspired by Insomniac Games and Naughty Dog

Ricky "Slick" Robinson

Alexander Richardson

Bayley

Becky Lynch

Sasha Banks

Frostbite, Act II

Sorceress Castle, Midnight Mountain, Forgotten World

"Holy crap bro. You're going to be a King!"

Slick just finish telling his best friend, Alex about his proposal to Princess Sal of Charmed Ridge.

He was worried about becoming a monarch in a world he barely know.

"I just don't know, Alex. The King of Charmed Ridge. Only what feels like three years and we saved the world from a wizard, a ancient mask that went back in time and the wizard's assistant that kidnapped powers of an ancient elemental group.

"We done so much and it feels so fast."

The yeti smiled, placing his paws on Slick's shoulder. "Ricky, you can do this. It might take time, but you have a Queen to help you out."

"Thanks man. Are you sure you don't want me to help you look for Gabrielle?"

Alex shook his head, smiling at the offer. "No man. But don't you dare start the wedding without me and Gabbie, okay?"

"You know I won't" Slick told his best friend.

Alex used the portal in The Laboratory to go to Frozen Altars. Slick watch his Best Man go on search to find his fiance.

The Felinian was going to go and head back to Charmed Ridge till he saw Hunter and King Azrael talking to each other, shaking hands before parting ways.

"King Azrael. Weird seeing you here. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. I was here as a member of The Council. Bianca was a member of it and due to her not being here anymore and not appointing a replacement member, The Council wanted to appoint Cassio or Hunter.

"But both of them are not prepare to take the seat. It wasn't been a week since Bianca's funeral."

"Yeah. Just give them time and maybe one of them will give a decision. I just hope Cassio is doing alright."

Cassio, Bianca and Hunter's daughter who was taken by Malacore who use his magic to age her and give her dark magic, was back to her normal self after Bianca saved her life and sacrifice her own.

"She will, Ricky. Anyway I heard you're going to be King..."

The Felinian sighed as The Felina King laughed. "It's not all bad. Take it from me."

Icy Peak, Midday Garden, Forgotten World

Frostbite sighed as she was bored. Stuck in the ring of fire by that no "friend" Becky.

A Felinian soldiers arrive to relieve the other soldiers who were standing guard.

One of the guards begin The Ice Witch food.

"Eat up, wretch."

She got up, went over to get her food. When she got the plate, she look into the eyes of the soldier, seeing it change from light blue back to green.

"Thank you. So humble by your King" Frostbite sarcastically said.

She would eat her food. In her head though was a plan of escape and world domination.

Slick and King Azrael continue on talking about incoming wedding. But there was one thing that was bothering The Powerless Felinian.

"Have you heard from Becky?"

The King took a sip of tea before answering. "Yes I have. Exactly, she's been looking for a spell since we trapped Frostbite."

"Well, she's doing her best to save her best friend, your highness."

"I know. She's all alone. Bayley at this moment is on life support and Sasha's possessed, it's a tough time for her."

The future King of Charmed Ridge agree, feeling bad for his fellow friend. He would do the same thing for Alex.

"Yeah. But I hope there's a way."

King Azrael wasn't optimistic like Sir Ricky is. Maybe Becky was wasting her time trying to find something that didn't exist.

He was really hoping he gets proven wrong.


	10. Act II, Chapter 2

Icy Peak, Midday Garden, Forgotten World

It was another day of guarding done. A new batch of soldiers arrive to replace the others for the day.

When the guards return to Felina, one of them stop moving, hearing a voice in his ear.

" _Find my book_."

The guard begin use a spell and vanish out of the castle.

\--

Frozen Altars, Evening Lake

Gabrielle stayed in the basement for the past months. Missing her lovely yeti and the outside world.

But it's dangerous as long Frostbite is still alive. She has a job to do to protect the world from her hands.

The floor above her was creeking as steps were getting close to the basement door.

The Ice Fairy's heartbeat begins to increase at every step. It's her! She found her!

"Ms. Gabrielle? Ms. Gabrielle? I'm a guard with a message from King Azrael of Felina. He wish to speak with you posthaste."

Gabrielle was thinking about seeing what The King wanted with her. But it could be a risk. Frostbite could attack them and her magic isn't affect outside of Frozen Altars.

The guard continue looking around the hut in search of The Ice Fairy. But going back to near the hidden basement door.

"Gabrielle, King Azrael would like to speak with you, please."

"Excuse me, is there something the matter?"

The guard turn to see Alex behind him. The yeti was slightly confessed with the guard in his house.

"King Azrael is in need for Gabrielle."

"That's funny. So am I. But I don't think intruding my home is against protocol."

The guard scratch his head, giving the yeti an awkward smile. "I'm sorry. But I was told to come here in a emergency for Ms. Gabrielle."

"Maybe I can help The King?" asked Alex.

"Sorry but my highness does not want your assistance."

The yeti caught the attitude of the guard, raising a eyebrow.

"Calm down man. I'm just looking for my future-"

Alex was punched in the chest, flying back to the kitchen sink, freezing his body. The guard used his magic to rip the hidden door to the basement.

Hearing the scream of his fiance, the yeti break through the ice. He went to unleash a stream of fire.

Unfortunately, only ice came out of his mouth due to being in Frozen Altars, he can only use ice breath.

"Oh shi-"

The guard grab Alex's neck, lifting him off the floor. Staring in the eyes of the troublemaker, the yeti start to feel strange. His eyes change into blue and his mind altered.

Gabrielle sat in the corner, worried about the commotion above her. She heard steps coming down the stairs.

"Baby, you okay?"

Letting out a gasp, The Ice Fairy sees her fiance come down. She ran to him and hug him.

"Oh, Alex. I'm so sorry I left you. I had an important mission that I had to do."

"Don't worry, hun. I know."

Gabrielle's eyes widen at the yeti's statement. Alex push her off him and cover her body with ice from his breath.

She was frozen as he grabbed the spellbook. " _You're just like your mother. Gullible_."

The yeti walked upstairs and the Felinian guard teleported themselves out of the hut.

\--

Azrael's School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Felina

Becky was asleep around stacks of books. She keeps on having nightmares where Sasha is calling to her best friend.

But when she gets closer and Frostbite kills Becky, causing her to wake up.

Once again, The Redhead Witch awakes from another nightmare. Frustrated, Becky went to punch the desk, but didn't.

"There has to be a way to save Sasha..."

The Felinian went on reading books for a spell.

\--

Frostbite meditated in her secured spot as the guards watch her. Another guard arrived to the area, heading towards the others.

"Excuse me, we didn-"

But he was attacked by Alex, slashed in the back. The two guards charged after the yeti, but they ran into his sharp claws in their chest.

The possessed guard toss the book over the fire where Frostbite was at. After a few seconds, the flames were frozen and shattered into pieces as she walked out.

"Ahh, free at last, free at last. I should've known Selina would hide my baby with her daughter. Nonetheless, I got it and one of the heroes that stop me. Ain't I lucky?"

The Ice Witch whisper something into Alex's ear, causing him grab the guard's head and snap his neck.

Frostbite raised her right arm and chanted a spell from her book and fired a blast to the sky.

"Let's give our guest a warning."

Frostbite laughed as her and Alex teleported out of Icy Peak.

\--

Azrael's Castle, Felina

Slick and Princess Sal were out on the balcony, waiting for the other members of The Council to arrive to the castle.

The future King was a little worried about this meeting, knowing he has to make a first impression.

"Sir Ricky, you're going to great tonight. Some of the members have helped you in your first mission."

"That's good. But I still feel nervous. Business comes before friendship. I gotta hit a home run" Slick said, getting a confused look from his bride to be.

"What's a home run?" She asked.

"It's baseball. It's from my old world. I'll teach you about it later."

The couple went for a kiss, but they stop when they felt a couple of wet drops land on them.

They looked up to the sky and saw snow falling. This made Slick wondered what was going on.

The two went inside the castle and walked to King Azrael and Queen Ami.

"King Azrael, it doesn't snow often in Felina does it?"

The King of Felina had a puzzled look on him, heading to the balcony and looked at falling snow. He didn't like what was going on.

"It never snows here. She's escape. Guards!"

A group of Felinian guards ran to their highness. "Go to Icy Peak and see what's going on and report back here immediately."

The guards salute their King and teleported out of the castle.

"Do you really think she's escape, King Azrael?" Slick asked.

The King really hope Frostbite didn't. But he knew she would find a way out.

\--

Becky heard commotion from the students of the school. She saw them grouped out the door, so she looked out the window and saw snow coming down.

"She's free..."


	11. Act II, Chapter 3

Sorceress Castle, Midnight Mountain

King Azrael and The Council members arrive at The Laboratory, waiting for his guards to inform him.

The group return bringing the bodies with them.

"Frostbite is gone and killed our men, your highness."

"Dammit! She's gone. This is very troubling" The King said.

Slick tried to get a hold of Alex, but nothing happened. "Alex, may be in trouble. He's not answering his phone."

Analyzing the bodies, King Azrael saw the claw marks. Using the magic, he determine that they were yeti marks.

"This a yeti claws."

Sgt. Gabrielle of The Hummingbird Brigade looked over bodies. "Yes, they are claws of a yeti. Is it coincidence that Bentley or Alex isn't here?"

Slick shook his head. "I don't believe this. Alex wouldn't do this or Bentley. I'm heading to Frozen Altars to find Alex."

The portal rose from the ground as Slick access the computer to pull up Frozen Altars.

But there was a problem.

The portal to Frozen Altars was blocked off in a frozen block.

"Damn, she knew we were go there. By this magic, she has her book back. That means...Gabrielle."

The portal change and two familiar faces.

Slick's eyes widen and the members gasp. "Alex..."

"And Bentley" Queen Ami said.

Alex laughed. "Well, isn't it Azrael and his band of nitwits. You're just like your ancestors, blind and stupid!"

"You forgot that your father gave Selina, The Icy Fairy, the mother of Gabrielle my spellbook.

"But you forgot that even though I may not have my magic. I still have my kin's magic."

"Alex, what is you talking about?!" Slick shouted to his best friend.

"That's not your best friend, Ricky. Look at their eyes" King Azrael told the hero.

The yeti's eyes were frozen blue. They were talking like it was Frostbite talking through them.

"King Azrael and heroes, you will experience a cold end to your rule. Sincerely, Frostbite" Bentley said and the portal went off.

Slick along with the others couldn't believe that Frostbite took two heroes to her army.

"Ricky, get your friend and Bentley back. You know what to do about Frostbite."

The Powerless Felinian nod his head, clutching his paws. Frostbite was going to pay for taking his best friend.

But he had a hard job to do, even though he doesn't want harm Sasha, he has to do it to save The Forgotten World.

The Professor went to find the location from the message. Slick put on a iron suit with a flamethrower on it.

Once the location was found, Slick was teleported there. In the distance, hiding from the others, Becky saw the location and ran out to get there first.

\--

Fireworks Factory, Evening Lake

Bentley and ice monsters were carrying sheets of metal while Frostbite and Alex look on above in a office.

"My powers needs more energy. I'm going to Frozen Altars to meditate. Keep working on my missile. As we keep on schedule, everything will go smoothly and those pesky heroes can't do anything to stop me and my army."

"So is this when I get to be the bearer of bad news?"

The two look to see Slick behind them with his arms folded.

"Well, come to die alone?" asked Frostbite seductively.

Slick smirked then went back to a serious look. "What did you do to my best friend?"

"He's under my control. He's my muscle till my powers return."

"Yeah, not going to happen. Free Alex and Bentley from your possession and tell me what your planning?" Slick ordered, earning a chuckle from The Ice Witch.

"Yeah, okay. I'm building a missile to-"

Alex pounce on the table and leaped on his best friend, stabbing his claws into his chest.

As Slick disappear, a red and white armor suit rose in front of the window behind Frostbite.

"Thanks for moving out of the way, bro" Slick said in the suit.

He fired a blast through the window, striking The Ice Witch in the back. Frostbite hit the wall and Alex went in front of her to guard from another attack.

"Ugh, deal with him. We need to plans elsewhere."

Slick went to fire again, but he was grabbed and pulled down to the floor. He turn to see a group of ice monster with chains.

They toss them, wrapping around the limbs the armored Felinian. Pressing a button, two flamethrower cannons came out under the arms.

Slick fired streams of fire at the monsters, melting them into puddles of water. Peaking above the second level, Alex and a limping Frostbite running off.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Slick fired a missile that fired multiple missiles at the duo. But as he watch, The Felinian was punched in the back, flying feet ahead.

"Ugh, that's a mighty truck. Oh, oh...you."

Bentley bashed his club on the ground, causing Slick to start worrying. "Ah, nice Bentley, good Bentley."

In good time, a charging Bentley was taken down by someone who burst through the wall.

The large yeti fell down to the floor and Slick glance at his hero. "B-Becky?"

The Witch flip her red hair, glancing at her friend. Slick got up, turned around and had a look of horror.

Alex with his Moth Breaker in Cannon Mode, firing the ceiling of the base.

"Come on, Slick!"

Becky created a portal, dropping Bentley into it. Slick flew into the portal follow by Becky who closed it.

"Come on Alex. We gotta finish up our plans somewhere else. Plus, he'll come back."

Frostbite and Alex teleported out of the base. Their plans in the works even with the heroic roadblocks in the way.

But the worst is yet to come.


	12. Act II, Chapter 4

Sorceress Castle

Slick looked at the possessed Bentley resting on the bed of his cage. The Felinian left the containment chamber and walked into the brief room.

King Azrael was in the middle of room.

"Thank you Becky for helping Ricky in his mission. Now, Demetria is planning a missile for something. We got to find what she's planning."

"You're welcome, King Azrael" Becky said with an annoyed tone.

Hunter, Komodo Brothers, Greta and Handel, Tawna, and Zane arrive to the meeting.

"We heard Alex needs our help and so we came" Tawna told The Council.

"Where were ya'll when Sasha needed help?" Becky whispered.

"I believe with you all here, we can overcome and work together to battle Frostbite and stop her from doing any damage."

"I got a problem with this, your highness?"

Becky got off the wall, walking towards Slick, grabbing his neck, choking him.

"What did you tell Slick to do to Sasha?"

"Rebecca, please turn loose Sir Ricky?" King Azrael asked.

But the redhead Felinian didn't listen. She kept on choking The Knight. "What are you planning to do to my best friend?!"

"Rebecca, we're going to kill her" The King said.

Becky couldn't believe her ears. She turn to Ricky, turning him loose. "Were you going to kill Sasha?"

Slick was afraid that this was going to happen. Sasha is a great friend and he didn't want to do it. But someone has to stop her.

"Yes, Becky. I don't want to do this. But someone has to stop Demetria from bring The Ice Age to The Forgotten World."

"Who are you to make that call? She is my best friend. I would perform as many banishment spells to find the spell to set Sasha free.

Slick sighed. " _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few_. The citizens of this world is in deep trouble right now as we let her build that missile. Stopping Frostbite is important."

Becky was growing furious to the one that she called friend and hero. She wasn't going to let Slick tell her what's important.

The tension in the room was strong between The Felinians. Princess Sal stood up, running over to the two friend.

"Sir Ricky, Miss Rebecca. Please let's calm down, get some fresh air before this situation gets hasty."

Slick didn't want to calm down. He wanted to drive the point into Becky's head.

"Do you really think Frostbite gives a damn about you? **Sasha is dead** and that ice bitch is going to kill you and everyone else. Get it through your head. **Sasha is gone**!"

The redhead Felinian had finally lost her nerve with Slick and fired a blast to his chest, sending him back.

Slick slide on the floor, wide eyed about what she done.

"Ricky! Are you okay?" Princess Sal asked, running over to her fiance.

Slick push himself up on his feet, brushing himself up. "I'm very sorry, Rebecca. I got out of hand and control with what I said."

The Powerless Felinian went over to Becky, but she was attack from behind, having him step aside from her flying body.

Becky growled as she watched Slick enter the iron suit that blast her.

"Becky, riddle me this: Did you find that spell?"

The furious witch charged at the armored suit, punching it. But Slick wasn't moving a muscle.

The armored Felinian grab her neck, lifting her up. The helmet separate to the side, revealing Slick's face.

"That bitch has my best friend. If she harms him, I won't have second thoughts on killing her. Then, _I will kill you_."

Slick drop Becky on the floor and walked off from the room. Becky got up, running away from the room.

King Azrael let out a frustrating sigh. "This is going to a long day."

"Well, we do need to talk about this now without those two here" Mayor Leo, a bear wearing a Roman gear told the members.

\--

A small yeti stood in front of the containment cell looking at Bentley stare back.

Preparing to help his fellow partner escape, the yeti inhale some oxygen to release his breath.

"Mr. Alex?"

The yeti turned around to see a tall spotted rabbit wearing a red silk pajamas behind him.

"Sorry if I was bothering you. I heard some noise down here with some arguing, so I went to check on everyone."

Alex exhale his breath, smoke coming out of his nose as Cassio smiled at him.

"I meant to thank you for saving the world and helping my mother out against...my other self.

"Sometimes, I don't know about myself, Alex. From what I've done, my mother is gone, people still think I'm bad. Darla has to be the worst being out here."

Alex chuckled at the comment. "I doubt it. There's one person I know is worst than you..."

The yeti crack his neck on both sides, taking out his Zyuranger morpher and making it form into his Moth Breaker.

"You can say she's _cold blooded_."

\--

Slick stood out on the balcony, looking at the starry night sky, pondering on what to do with Frostbite and Becky.

"Sir Ricky, what you did moments ago was very disrespectful. Especially in front of the members of The Council."

The Felinian didn't turn to see Princess Sal berate him of his action.

"I know. But the world is in danger, Frostbite is designing a weapon and we're stuck fighting. Alex is with her and I don't know what to do if she kills him.

"But I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen to my best friend."

The Princess of Charmed Ridge smiled at his future husband's pride and conviction to stop Frostbite. But that wasn't the problem.

"Ricky, you got to think about Becky's point of view. Sasha is her best friend. She lost her. Frostbite killed her friend, Bayley.

"Now, a friend of Becky wants to kill her best friend. She lost close friends. Think about her before yourself."

Slick sighed as Princess Sal went back inside the castle. She was right, but what about King Azrael's words?

It was a pick and choose moment. Either save Sasha somehow or save the world, but kill Sasha.

The alarm of the castle went off and Slick ran inside to see what happened.

When he ran down to the brief room and saw Hunter and others looking at the containment chamber broken in to and Cassio crying with cuts on the walls

"Why...Why...Mr. Alex?"


	13. Act II, Chapter 5

Hunter held Cassio as she continue to cry, telling her what was going on. King Azrael was fuming on what happened and how Alex got here.

"Your highness, there's nothing to worry" Slick said.

"Nothing to worry about? Ricky, Bentley is gone and two of the brightest students from my school can't stop fighting each other!"

Slick excuse the comment about himself and Becky. He pulled up a hologram map on his iron suit.

"I put a tracking device on Bentley. Wherever they go, we'll be there."

The Felinian Knight glanced at the father and daughter still in their embrace.

"Cass, Alex isn't the person he suppose to be" Hunter told her.

"The same can be for Sasha."

Everyone glance at Becky. Slick and her sneered at each other.

"Don't start, Becky."

"I'm not starting anything. It's wasn't my best friend that came here and almost hurt her."

Slick started to breath before lose his cool against The Witch.

"Wow, the heroes that defeated me are battling over me."

There was a chill in the air when the voice spoke in the room. Everyone looked around to find the person.

"Guys!" Tawna screamed out, pointing to the desk.

On the desk, Frostbite sat there with The Professor gagged and tied up. A portal appear and took the mole scientist.

The portal disappeared and Frostbite got up, walking towards Becky and Slick.

"Haha, you two are so fun to watch. Becky, I took your best friend and you are so obsessed with finding a way to get her back.

"Slick or Ricky, I love looking into your best friend's memories and found out that you're going to be a King.

"I would hate for your bride to have cold feet before the wedding. After I torture your best friend, I can't wait to put my hands on The Princess."

Couldn't take the nonsense anymore, Slick fired a beam into Frostbite's chest. Becky fired a blast at the armored Felinian, sending him back.

The Ice Witch fell to the floor, hyperventilating as she look to Becky. The redhead held to Frostbite's head, tears rolling down her face.

"Be-Becky...hahaha, the look on your face."

The chestless body fell apart into ice as the laughter of The Witch echoed around the room.

"She has The Professor. Why?" Handel asked, angry at what transpire.

"The missile" Slick answered.

\--

Frozen Altars, Evening Lake

The Professor was surrounded by possessed yetis as Frostbite made her way towards him.

"Don't worry. You're making a difference to the world. My world."

Putting a spell on the mole, The Ice Witch smiled as The Professor start working on a giant structure in her ice castle.

\--

The Conucil members with the exception of King Azrael and Princess Sal. Slick was on the computer, searching for the location of Bentley.

"Can we talk about the elephant in the room?" Hunter asked, getting the attention of everyone except Slick.

The armored Felinian started to walk out of room.

"Ricky, we need to talk!" His future wife called out.

Slick marched over to the group of friends with a look of anger on his face.

"There's nothing to talk. All of you got a choice. Kill Frostbite, save the world from being her frozen paradise.

"But let's say Becky has a spell to break Sasha free. What happens to Frostbite? She won't be dead. Her spirit lives on to haunt another kin of Sasha's.

"Demetria takes over someone with her soul. She used a dark spell back when there spells like that in Felina.

"Once King Azrael's father burn all the dark spells so no one can use them anymore. She knows that she can travel on.

"There's nothing to stop her, but death. Do what you must to save her. But if I get my hands on her, you already know what I'll will do.

"I'm going to finish my weapon. Once the tracker notifies the location, I'll be there."

Slick glance at The Princess, winking at her before taking his leave.

Becky with her eyes flaming red looked at King Azrael, don't know how to make of the words of Slick.

The King let out a sigh. "Rebecca, I'm sorry. There's no spell to save Sasha. The Conucil wants us to execute Frostbite."

Tawna let out a frustrating growl. "Listen King Azrael, without all due respect, I can't kill off someone's friend. I know Frostbite killed Alex and Slick, but this is something I can't."

"That also goes for me" Hunter spoke up. "I wouldn't kill Spyro or Alex. I can't support this. Alex possessed didn't even attack Cassio."

King Azrael couldn't believe what the Hunter and Tawna was joining Becky's side. Princess Sal and Zane step to their side as well.

Handel was going express his feelings, but the alarm on the computer went off. The location was found.

"I got an idea. We go get The Proessssor. Becky's group go get Frossstbite" Komodo Joe suggested.

Becky agree to the idea. The King shook his head, but right now all he can do is let them go.

"Get on some warm clothes and head to Evening Lake before Slick gets there. Be careful."

The portal to Evening Lake rose from the floor and the heroes jumped inside.

After the heroes went in, The Felina King pressed on a earpiece.

"If your plan going to work, best make it to Frozen Altars stat."


	14. Act II, Chapter 6

Slick was riding a motorcycle till a alarm went off. He saw that the location of Frostbite was Frozen Altars.

"Okay, thank you. Come in."

"Go ahead, Slick"

"Meet me at Frozen Altars. It's time!"

"What about the test?"

"It's now or never."

"Okay. Meet you there."

Slick traveled back to the Sorceress Castle quickly as he can to beat Becky to Frostbite.

\--

Frozen Altars, Evening Lake

"I gotta hand it to you. Learning about this world and technology. It was all because of you that my kingdom has return and the world will be revamp to my image. Thank you, Sasha."

Frostbite looked in the mirror, talking to herself. She saw Alex's reflection, causing her to turn to him.

"They're here? Is everything ready?"

The small yeti nodded at The Ice Witch. She smile as things are ready. Her kingdom will return and the world will live in her Ice Age.

\--

Moments Ago

The heroes arrived at Frozen Altars, running to find cover. Princess Sal was having trouble with her armored suit.

"I don't know how Ricky moves in this thing."

Hunter peek around the corner, with his binoculars, seeing two tall monster snowman guarding an ice block.

"Twins, take out those two."

Greta and Handel walked from cover and went up to the monstrous snowmen.

"Excuse Mr. Snowmen, do you two mind we kill you?" Greta asked, her and Handel staring at the two with puppy dog eyes.

The snowmen didn't have time to answer as they were obliterated by the siblings. The others ran over to them and plan to melt the ice block.

Becky fired a stream of fire, melting it. They enter the next section where the saw a huge castle made of ice with a laser beam on the roof.

"That'sss definitely not a telessscope" Komodo Moe stated.

"Okay. This is where we split up. I'mma take Professor's team to save him and stop that thing. Becky, you take your team to stop Frostbite."

Hunter, The Siblings, and The Komodo Brothers left as well as Becky's team.

"What do we do?" The Princess asked.

"We'll give them some time to get The Professor without dealing with her army" answered Becky.

\--

Frostbite sat down on her throne with the yetis preparing for the incoming invasion. It was quiet waiting for the heroes at the front door.

But the glass from the roof was broken and the heroes landed on their feet on the slippery ice floor.

"You know how to make an entrance" Frostbite said, giving the group a standing ovation.

"Frostbite, this has gone long enough! Stop whatever you're planning" Princess Sal ordered.

"That's cute. Where's your boyfriend? At least he had the good idea to leave you to your death. I'll give him the news when I kill him."

The possessed yetis surrounded the group, Frostbite form bass knuckles that said "Fro$t."

"Leave me the redhead. She's entertainingly annoying."

The yetis growled at the others getting close to them. Tawna and Zane morph into Abarangers and Princess Sal had her palms out, ready to fire.

"I don't think theres a way not to hurt the yetis" Zane told everyone.

With her hair and arms on fire, Becky looked at The Ice Witch that took her best friend. "Do what you have to do."

Everyone went to fight their enemies, Frostbite and Becky flew through the room, firing at each other. Abareblue and Abareyellow took down some yetis along with The Princess.

After some time throwing punches, The Ice Witch kick The Redhead Felinian into a wall and fired icicles at Princess Sal.

Struggling to fly, a shield form on her right arm and caught the sharp ice spikes.

"Whew, that was close" sighed The Princess.

\--

Hunter and The Unsung Heroes battled the yetis in the laboratory. The cheetah fired arrows that stun the yetis instead of killing them.

Moe had Joe in position for his spin attack, pushing his brother and hitting the possessed snow monsters.

"Thank goodness for these suits. I can't stand the cold" said Moe, throwing himself on to a yeti.

Handel and Greta threw two yetis in the way of the Joe's spinning body. They caught The Professor at the main control for the ray gun, running towards him.

"Professor, snap out of it! You're under the witch's control!" Greta said, shaking him.

But it didn't work. Hunter fired an arrow and electrocuted the mole. The Sibling took their mentor and tied him with rope.

Hunter looked at the screen, seeing a countdown clock. "Oh damn. 10 minutes."

The yetis enter the room with Bentley leading the way.

"Guysss, what do we do?" Joe asked.

"Stun them!" Hunter ordered, pulling out more arrows.

\--

Becky had her hands frozen as Frostbite punch her to the ground. Princess Sal went to punch The Ice Witch, but she was blasted to the floor.

"Guys, the laser will fire in 10 minutes!" Handel said on the earpiece.

Frostbite laugh at the group who opposed her. "You imbeciles are just standing my way. Just di-"

Dementia was shot down, hitting the wall.

"Nice shot, Sal" Becky said with a shock look.

"That was a nice shot. But it wasn't from me!" The Princess told the redhead witch.

The ladies turn to see another armored suit standing with it's palms out and blasters charged to fire. Becky swallow her fear at the person.

"Frostbite, I'm giving you one last chance. Give back Sasha and stop your plans on freezing the sun!"

"Freezing the sun?" Zane asked.

"Yeah. She freezes it, the world will enter a frozen state, killing all life and she'll have her world."

Frostbite smiled. "That's right. But times running out. Plus, you'll just have to kill me to get lil miss Sasha."

"Oh, I planned ahead about that."

Slick flew towards The Ice Witch, bursting out of the wall of the castle. Becky follow the two outside.

"It's like we're the supporting cast in this mess" Zane said, getting a growl from the possessed yetis.

The Abarangers and Princess Sal fight them off in the throne room.

\--

The Unsung Heroes were struggling against the swarm of yetis. Hunter continue to dodge Bentley's club attacks while firing stun arrows.

But it only mad the large yeti angry, punching the cheetah into Komodo Moe.

"These guys don't know when to quit" said an exhausted Moe.

Greta and Handel join the two bipedal animals, helping them up.

Watching the yeti bang his club, Bentley flash a sinister smile as he raised his weapon high.

But he fell on the floor after being hit. The four heroes turn to see Sir Felance-A-Lot with it's fist flying back to it's left arm.

"Heard you guys need a hand. Haha, get it?"

Putting the armored suit on autopilot, the person hopped out of the inside and ran over to the control system.

"Who are you?" Greta asked the small wolf.

"Where is my manners? I'm Scottie and you're really cute, nice to meet you."

Greta blushed as her brother noticed what he said to his sister. "Why are you here other than flirting with my sister?"

"Slick sent me here to deal with this death ray."

"That's great, thank you Scottie" said Hunter.

Scottie snickered. "Don't thank me yet."

\--

Slick punched Frostbite on the snowy ground, not pulling back on her.

"I'm tired of you! I'm tired of the pain and suffering you caused for decades! Now, give Sasha back!"

"Haha no. If it gets me killed, I'll know that I'll leave on while Becky burns you alive."

The armored Felinian fired beams at The Witch, hearing her scream. He turn to see Becky arrive and threw fireballs at him. But it didn't stop Slick.

"Ricky, stop! You're hurting her!"

"That's the point, Becky" Slick said, coldly.

Becky went to stop Slick, but she was punched by Alex. The future King looked at his possessed best friend cracking his knuckles.

"Alex, I'm not in a good mood."

The yeti let out a roar before charging at the armored Felinian. Slick punched him in the head, but it didn't stop Alex from swiping his claws at his best friend.

"Scottie, ETA on that damn ray gun?"

"I almost got it! Just gotta put the finishing touches on it."

"Good because I need that gun now" Slick said, being choked by Alex.

Frostbite got up and look at the laser gun. She went to chant a spell, but she stop by Becky tackling her.

"You are a bothering pest!"

"That's what being a best friend and hero does."

"Even, if that cost you his life?"

The redhead look back at Slick being choked by his possessed best friend. She was contemplating either beating Frostbite or saving the one who wants to kill her.

Becky remember what Slick said about killing her best friend. She wanted him to suffer in the hands of his own best friend.

"Time's running out and so is his breath" laughed Frostbite.

Slick held out his armored paw to The Witch. Becky fired a blast of fire at Alex, knocking him to the ground.

Slick breathe in the cold air, coughing. "Th-thank you Becky. Scottie?"

"I'm here, dropping it above you."

Slick took off his suit, watching the gun lower down. He turn at the last second to see Alex slash his chest.

The yeti was taken out by a stun arrow by Hunter on the ship with The Unsung Heroes, Abarangers and Princess Sal.

With blood flowing out of his chest, Slick grab the large gun, aiming at Frostbite.

Becky ran up towards the injured Felinian, but his suit attached to her body, trapping her.

"Ricky, no!"

"Sco-Scottie, get ready to drop the body."

With the gun charged, he fired a laser at The Ice Witch. With his vision starting to blur from blood loss, the screen shown 90%.

"S-Scottie, drop...it."

A body fell out of the ship and landed next to Frostbite. Pulling a lever on the gun, the laser blast the body as well.

"R-Ricky..." Becky called out, watching him fell on one knee.

A stampede of yetis charged towards the area, their feet stomping causing the rumble on the ground.

The screen reached 100% complete and the laser stop firing, causing the gun to smoke.

Slick fell to the ground, starting to fall unconscious. He turn his head to Becky. "S-s-suit, release B-Becky."

The suit open up and Becky started to go over to Sasha. But she went over to Slick. The others fell from the ship, heading to the two.

"Sir Ricky!" Princess Sal cried.

"D-don't mind me. Doing h-hero stuff."

Becky put her hand over the cuts and healing it.

\--

Waking up with a headache with a size of a planet, he look at the group of familiar people.

When he got up, memories start to flow in his head of his actions. But one of them was heart wrenching. He looked at the blood on his paws.

He got up and ran away from the area and out of the world.

\--

Slick glance over, holding his paw out before passing out.

"Ricky, no, no" Tawna said with tears rolling down her face.

"He's alright. The wound is healed, but he lost a lot of blood" Becky said.

"That's not the only thing he's going to lose."

The heroes turn to see Frostbite walk over towards them.

"I don't know what he did to me, but it didn't work. Now, it's over. I'm going to kill you all. Then no one will stop me."

The Ice Witch went to use her magic, but she was stabbed and slashed in half.

Her body split, falling to the ground. The heroes gasp at the one who killed Frostbite. Becky fainted to the snowy ground.

\--

Hospital, Felina

Slick stir up from his slumber. He went to sit up, but his body told to lay down with sharp pain.

"Sir Ricky? You're awake."

He looked at Princess Sal who smiled and hugged him. "You're alive."

"Yes he is."

Zane and Tawna walked over to the bed. "The doctors did a...blood transfusion for the first time last night."

"Blood transfusion?" asked The Princess.

"Transferring someone else's blood into my body that has the same type as mine. But there is only one person that has the same type of blood as mine. Where is he?"

The three looked at each other about who Slick was talking about.

"Where's Alex?" He asked.

"Uh, Ricky, nobody has seen him since after the battle at Frozen Altars" Princess explained.

The Felinian sat on the hospital bed, sad but he knew that his best friend saved his life.

\--

Becky arrived on the roof of the hospital where she saw her best friend looking at the night sky of Felina.

"Sasha, it really is you."

Sasha turn to her redhead friend. "Yes it is."

"I don't know Slick did it, but he brought you back."

"Slick did? Becky, everything is like a blur, but I only remember what she did to everyone including kill Slick and Alex."

"Well, I can explain."

The witches turn to see Scottie walk towards them. "I'm Scottie. Slick had me help him.

"Slick came up with an idea to separate the soul of Dementia and Sasha. Somehow he remember a project I work on long ago on Earth called The Soul Separater.

"Sasha's boyfriend, Arnold helped me make it while Slick was dealing with Darla. We told King Azrael about it but we never test it until yesterday with you, Sasha.

"It was a big risk because if it didn't work..."

"You would have to kill Sasha" Becky finished.

"I invented it. Slick thought of it. But I'm glad everything worked for the better. Now, I better head back to Hurricos. I'm looking for my friend. Take care, you two."

Scottie head back inside the hospital. Becky hugged Sasha tightly. The Boss return her gratitude with a hug of her own.

"You who would like this moment? _Bayley_."

Becky's eyes shot open as she forgot about Sasha's cousin and what happened. "Uh, Sasha..."

\--

The Witches went to the room where Bayley was located. But when they enter, Bayley wasn't there.

Sasha started tear up, putting her paws on her face. She didn't remember what she did to Bayley, but from what Becky told her was really bad.

"I can't believe she did that to her."

A nurse enter the room with sheets, going pass The Witches.

"Excuse me. Do you know what happened to Bayley who was in this room?" Becky asked.

The blonde haired ponytail nurse turn to the two.

"Miss Bayley? Yes, her. She was discharged out of the hospital. It was amazing in the condition she was in that she walked with ease. She said she was going to her peaceful place."

"Her peaceful place? I know where she's at. Thank you so much" Sasha said, grabbing Becky's hand out the door.

The nurse looked at the two witches, thinking of a time where she saw those two ladies. "Excuse me, have we-"

When she peak her head out of the room, they were gone.

Sighing, _Sierra_ continue on getting the room fixed up for the next patient.

\--

Charmed Ridge

Slick winced in pain as the knights helped him up on the bed to rest. The knights exit the bedroom as the wedding planner stayed.

"Okay, I know you need your rest, but maybe tomorrow we'll talk about the venue for the we-"

"There won't be a wedding."

The planner drop her clipboard and her job. "Are you serious. Almost everyone knows about-"

"THERE WILL BE NO WEDDING TILL I FIND ALEX!"

Slick outburst echo through the castle. The planner scuffed, stomping out of the room. She bumped into Princess Sal.

"Princess, please talk him out of this."

"If he wants to wait till he finds his best friend...then we will wait. Thank you for your time. But we had a long two days and we need our rest."

The planner calm down as she bow to The Princess and walked downstairs.

The Princess enter her bedroom where Slick laid down with his head turn to the window.

"Where do you think he's at, Ricky?"

"He needs space. I've been in his shoes before. I will be there for him...

" _I promise_..."

 **The End**

Ricky "Slick Robinson

Alexander Richardson

Bayley

 **Becky**

Becky Lynch

 **Sasha/Demetria-Frostbite**

Sasha Banks

Princess Sal

Gabrielle The Ice Fairy

Tawna Bandicoot

Zane

King Azrael

 **Komodo Brothers**

Joe Moe

Greta Handel

Hunter the Cheetah

Cassio the Sorceress

Bentley The Yeti

The Professor

 **Characters are owned by**

 **Insomniac Games, Naughty Dog, Activision, WWE**

 **Bayley, Becky, and Sasha will return in Enchanted: The Greatest Treasure**

 **Slick and Alex will return**


End file.
